Burn It Down
by November Fatale
Summary: "The colors conflicted, as the flames climbed into the clouds. I wanted to fix this, but couldn't stop from tearing it down. And you were there at the turn caught in the burning glow. And I was there at the turn, waiting to let you know. We're building it up to break it back down. So when you fall I'll take my turn and fan the flames as your blazes burn."
1. Chapter 1: The Prolouge

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Square enix/Square Soft's characters any other made up characters are not in anyway affiliated with Squaresoft/Square enix. I also do not own the Final Fantasy Series more particularly I do not own the Final Fantasy VIII character's or plotline or basically the whole entire game in anyway.**_

_**Summary: **"The colors conflicted, as the flames climbed into the clouds. I wanted to fix this, but couldn't stop from tearing it down. And you were there at the turn caught in the burning glow. And I was there at the turn, waiting to let you know. We're building it up to break it back down. So when you fall I'll take my turn and fan the flames as your blazes burn."**  
**_

_**Author's Note: **__I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, I have no beta reader so please bare with me if you can.**  
**_

_I hope you enjoy this~_

_**Reinvinted this story, the story's theme song is Burn It Down by Linkin Park.  
**_

_**Reinvention date: 03/04/2013 at 2:09 AM**_

* * *

The air was heavy and riddled with chemicals that burned her throat.

Every breath stung and the air tasted like copper and salt in her lungs.

Every breath that passed her slightly parted lips sounded strangled, ragged and even sharply quick.

They were similar to simple short gasps, ones that were produced when seeking air to fill lungs with oxygen.

These however were not those kind…these were initiated by pure terror and helplessness.

Her lungs were constricting painfully in her chest; a surefire sign she was nearing suffocation.

Shifting around she winced under her short breaths because every movement, every shake made her feel like she'd been beaten thoroughly or hit by a truck.

Nettles of fear sunk into her flesh amidst the agony.

She'd try to cry out for someone, anyone, to be her savior…but alas she knew it was hopeless.

As she opened her eyes slowly, she found she could not see a thing everything was shrouded in thickening smog that stung her eyes and caused her mind to feel light and airy.

She felt almost disembodied from this experience.

Her heart thudded heavily against her ribcage as it tried to keep her alive through this experience; it only prolonged her suffering.

No one was coming for her; she would be in a deep slumber forever not to soon.

Those she'd put her faith in had lost faith in her, she was sure. What reason did she give them to have faith in her?

She'd kept secrets and she'd lied, she'd hurt _him_ and for her to do so was an utmost wrong. He had enough issues trusting others and she'd let him down for sure.

Thinking back on it, the only one she really needed to be trustworthy for, if not for anyone else, was _him_.

She was a pathetic sorceress without her lionhearted knight.

Not even he was here to help her, she deserved to die.

As her body began to shake with tremors she felt a sense of resignation. Her spunk and will to live dying out with the toxins afflicting her mind.

A sad smile graced her lips as hot tears slid past her cheeks to the concrete floor.

With sigh of resignation she closed her eyes and felt herself drift.

She was as good as dead.

A sense of sorrow and regret imprinted on her waning mind.

"_I'm sorry_." She murmured hoarsely and mournfully.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Reinvented story, thank Linkin Park's new album Living Things...especially the song **Burn It Down**. Will try to update more frequently but no promises as I am in my final year and final semester so it's crazy busy for me.

Thanks for reading guys~


	2. Chapter 1: The Gap

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Square enix/Square Soft's characters any other made up characters are not in anyway affiliated with Squaresoft/Square enix. I also do not own the Final Fantasy Series more particularly I do not own the Final Fantasy VIII character's or plotline or basically the whole entire game in anyway.**_

_**Summary: **"The colors conflicted, as the flames climbed into the clouds. I wanted to fix this, but couldn't stop from tearing it down. And you were there at the turn caught in the burning glow. And I was there at the turn, waiting to let you know. We're building it up to break it back down. So when you fall I'll take my turn and fan the flames as your blazes burn."**  
**_

_**Author's Note: **__I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, I have no beta reader so please bare with me if you can.**  
**_

* * *

The wind was fierce outside the window and with every gust a sharp whistle poured into the quiet space. The sky was somber gray and rain poured in thick, heavy, rivulets.

A hum echoed through the walls of the house signaling the heating powering on.

She lay swaddled in layers of quilts and blankets to keep her shivering body warm. Her damp hair splayed around the surface of the pillow as pieces stuck to her flushed cheeks and closed eyes.

She was chilled to the bone, a result from getting caught in the downpour while on a calm and lone stroll.

An effort to gather her thoughts and compose herself turned into a struggle to find shelter. Luckily enough she was not far away from her very own.

Unfortunately she did not have time to gather her scattered thoughts, so she was now left to her own devices. She could only lie amongst the piles of cloth and be assaulted by the thoughts she tried to compress while on her 'stroll.'

Throwing the quilts off of her body she got up slowly and padded over to the window wrapped in a sole quilt in an attempt to keep some semblance of warmth with her.

A tired sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed at her face with the same lack of fever. A frown set on her face as she cupped her cheek while her elbow rested against the cool ledge of the window.

The scenery on the other side of the cooled glass pane reflected her inner self and then some.

Breathing gently upon the cool surface of the glass; she awaited the fog to cloud the clear expanse before she dragged the pads of her fingers along it to etch mindlessly.

As her thoughts spiraled further the quilt slowly slipped to her bare feet while her top canines worried at the soft flesh of her bottom lip.

Her free hand clenched and the tips of her nails bit into her skin as she leaned against the ledge; her cupped cheek now against the coolness of the window.

Maybe she could freeze inside out and become a motionless ice sculpture. This way she would be free from certain memories and pains.

With a solemn sigh she closed her eyes in an attempt to shut down her mind.

She could already feel the war inside begin to wage again and she'd rather leave that for another time.

But she could never be free…

Because those stormy blue steel eyes assaulted her brain with their distinct emotion and attitude. The emotions and the ferocity that struck her to the core with longing and aching. The valor in them was astounding, the force behind them magnetizing.

A sting crawled up to her wrist and she winced slightly before releasing her clenched hand. Just as she opened her eyes she saw the burst of lightening against her eyelids. The reverberating echo shook her to the core and ripped her, thankfully, from her thought process.

Her etching fingers dropped to the icy ledge as the characters she'd mindlessly and un-purposefully drew burned in her mind. With a half hearted grin a single tear rushed past her cheek, down past her chin.

"I'm sorry."

Her fingers splayed around the single name as she uttered softly and lovingly.

"I'm so sorry, _Squall_."

* * *

"_I'm so sorry, Squall."  
_

He jolted awake shivering in cold sweat and his mind racing a mile a minute.

His breaths left his lips quickly as he tried to sit up properly. His hands were clenched and his body on alert, tensed and ready to defend himself. His eyes darted around the room taking in every shadow and every shape before him.

As his muscles began to relax so did his pounding heart.

He still shook from the remnant memories of the dream; they burned in his mind and shook him to the core.

Clenching his teeth he lay back in bed with a thump and a wrist covering tensely shut eyelids. Behind them pieces of his memory replayed like some horror trailer.

His chest constricted painfully with every new scene.

Why did he have to dream of _her_?

Of course in his nightmares did she have to star, ones where she was on the brink of death and he was useless and hopeless in saving her?

In ones where he had failed her, those haunted him.

They were the only dreams he had of her now and he feared that soon they would be the last memory and the only memories he would associate and posses of her.

Clutching his heart he willed himself to calm down as his free hand rubbed along his face, trying to assuage the upcoming headache.

Turning on his side he stared into the dark of his room before switching his gaze over to the window by his bed. Outside he saw the violence of the storm and it reminded him of terrible days.

His fingers slid underneath the shade of his pillow where he encountered the cool touch of metal. Furrowing his brows he pulled out the pair of objects from its hiding spot and held it up in his line of vision.

In the scarcity of light it glinted with a silver sheen. His thumb rang along the rounded object and he felt the engravings etched into the tough surface of one. The other was smooth and thin but still sturdy.

Instinctively he brought both to his lip and rested them there for a minute before encircling them in his fist while his lips rested on his knuckles.

He felt a wave of calmness and ease settle in him as his eyes slid shut and his heart rate thrummed at a normal pace again.

His mind began to drift along the pathway to sleep as one last thought entered his mind sleepily.

"_I'll find you __**I promise**__."_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Will try to update when I can; I hope you all enjoyed this intro chapter! Thanks for reading!  
**_


End file.
